The Crimson Archer
The Crimson Archer, real name Sahir al Din, is a Redguard mercenary. He was the leader of a mercenary group called the Keshik and used their influence as a bid to join Talin Warhaft. He eventually became king of Taneth and ruled for nearly forty years. Background Early Life Crimson was born Sahir al Din in 3E 363 to Najm al Din and his wife Clavilla, four years after the death of Rej al Din, the first al Din ruler of Taneth. As the royal couple's first child, he became heir to the throne. As with all al Dins, he was to be given an education at the Hall of the Virtues of War. He trained there in the Way of the Sword under Master Ishien and became a master in his own right with it, learning many of swings and swords moves only the Redguards know. Sahir eventually became skilled enough to be called a blademaster. However, after his final confrontation with Daireg, Crimson absconded the sword, as he felt the weapon had failed him and was only good at death dealing, while the bow was much more functional. He would only pull the weapon out when he truly needed it, which would happen three times over the course of Reign of Chaos. He acquired his horse, Whistles, at some point when wandering the Chorrol wilderness. He has a close bond with the animal and even talks to it, claiming it can speak back (although no one has heard it actually speak). He formed his mercenary band by allowing himself to be captured by bandits, then convinced their leader to let him go. He joined the bandit group and became so popular that he eventually took over. He made the former leader of the group, an Orc, his second in command, and told all his warriors to choose new names. Once done, he promised them fame and forture, and set out to provide them with just that. He trained them in the bow and how to shoot whilst riding a horse, turning them into a extremely effective cavalry force. He has a curious practice where, when any member joins his mercenary group, they pick new name, usually a peculiar one such as "Girth" or "Forks." Reign of Chaos By 392, the Keshik is a massively successful mercenary group, but Crimson is still not impressed with their fame. He joined Talin Warhaft as an investment of sorts, so that he can gain more renown and in turn get more prestigious jobs for his mercenaries. He presented himself as someone who could act as Talin's bodyguard, and as a second in command for the group. When Talin goes missing, Crimson naturally takes charge. He has a knack for making up grand stories that reach, and sometimes cross, the line of believably. While this is humorous, it can also be to the annoyance of his companions when they just want a straight answer out of him. However, this imaginative streak has also given Crimson a talent for impersonation. Later life Crimson parted ways with the Justice Force after the death of Heartbender, as he was forced to face his unwillingness to be responsible. He decided the right thing to do would be to go back to Taneth and returned home with much fanfare. Crimson later married Juliette Tharn, following them recognizing a mutual attraction and affection for one another, and together they ruled Taneth for thirty-eight years. It was during this time that the Adversary first appeared and attacked Crimson. This was a result of Crimson being a wealth of the Shehai, which in turn drew the Adversary to him. Crimson became a source for the Shehai because he represents everything Complexity represents--free spirited, keeping the peace, protective of all life, dedication to principles, stubbornness. Crimson is slow to change like Complexity is slow to change, yet remains complex and deep like Complexity itself. This, combined with his mastery of the Way of the Sword, which is necessary for the use of the Shehai, made him a target for the Adversary. He eventually manged to defeat the Adversary, but Master Ishien was killed and the Hall of the Virtues of War was destroyed in the process. When Juliette was killed in Kvatch during the onset of the Oblivion Crisis, Crimson resigned the throne, passing it on to his son, Hakim al Din. Crimson returned to the Hammerfell countryside, on the Cyrodiilic border, and lived a mundane existence there for two years. When his son, Tidon al Din, went rogue and conquered Gilane, his daughter Shayera al Din arrived and encouraged him to return to Taneth. Following Tidon's fall from grace and the second defeat of the Adversary, Crimson once again faded from the spotlight. He would act as a guiding figure for the monarch of Taneth, his daughter Aleera, for the remainder of his life. He died at age 116, surrounded by his family. Legacy Sahir al Din turned Taneth from a backwater, desert city-state into one of the most powerful kingdoms in Hammerfell. He revolutionized Taneth's military, putting systems into place that would decide Taneth's military structure for centuries to come. He also founded treaties between the kingdoms of Hammerfell, ensuring cooperation among the nations for an equally lengthy amount of time. These treaties are compiled in the Eight Kingdoms Treatise. The mantle of the Crimson Archer would be passed down from al Din to al Din. With each generation a new al Din would lead the Keshik to further glory. This was Crimson's dream for the future, one where a good leader led a loyal group of men to do good deeds around the world. Most of the al Din dynasty can trace their ancestry back to him, as the once small royal family multiplied in size to a dynasty of sprawling lineages. Many of Taneth's future rulers would use him as a model for their own reigns. Not only that, but he also fathered a monarch that rivaled his fame and prestige: Aleera al Din. Crimson would be well-remembered by those in Taneth, and abroad, held up as the pinnacle of what a leader should be. He would be immortalized in stone at the Royal Palace of Taneth and in the Palace's murals, alongside Aleera. His many feats would become immortalized as legends--the heroic tales of the Crimson Archer and his Keshik. Personality Crimson's perhaps most defining personality trait is his sense of humor. He can make a joke out of anything, and find it funny. His optimism is boundless and it is very hard to bring him down. This same optimism presents itself as determination. Since nothing can bring him down, he feels nothing is impossible for him either. Crimson, although easy-going on the surface, has an iron will that's he's used to persevere through situations that would break most others, and to win fights whilst being practically half-dead. For someone who has been to the edge and back again so many time, cheating death and other consequences at every turn, Crimson is re-markedly upbeat. This is due to the enduring philosophy that the past is the past, and one has to make the best of the present and the future. He has a unique view on the ownership of items-- he'll 'borrow' anything not tied down, but always leaves something in trade that he sees of equal value, like a pretty flower in exchange for a wallet. He also is an unapologetic eavesdropper. Crimson has profound respect for those less fortunate than himself. Despite being well-educated and well-read, he speaks words like someone of a lower class, using lots of slang and conjunctions. This is because he prefers to talk that way, finding it more enjoyable. Crimson steadily develops from at first a fun-seeking, irresponsible, but charismatic mercenary, to a respectable leader and psychologically complex man. Crimson is enduringly good, always seeking to do right by people and help others and is critical of those who are selfish or make self-serving choices. Crimson himself has a hero complex and is quick to sacrifice himself to help others. He places a high value on life and will do whatever it takes to protect people. His philosophy was that those with the means to help others have the responsibility to do so, regardless of the personal cost. Even when faced with the worst of situations, it was important to greet what was in front of him with a smile and unfailing optimism. Trivia * Crimson, although only just average in height, gave the impression of being taller than he was-- he tended to be referred to as tall by most other characters, despite being not so. * He is renowned for being a tactician, capable of fighting opponents that would normally be far superior to him without suffering much injury. As a battlefield commander, there are few that are his equal. * Crimson suffers from a skin and blood illness where his wounds do not bleed do to improper blood flow which in turn causes him to not be able to feel pain. If the illness went untreated, he would have died young. However, he treats the illness with a potion made from the shavings of a unicorn's horn. The illness is revealed to be corpus. * Crimson shares similarities with King Arthur. * Crimson has impersonated a number of people, one of which is a made up identity known as Drake Finnegan, a Praefact of the Imperial Legion, and Stevfron Louphrey, a merchant. * A lot of Crimson's dialogue regarding Juliette's age and his conviction that he's never getting married is dramatic irony. He makes fun of Juliette for getting pregnant young, and teases her about her age, even though he is the one who ends up marrying her and is the father of their following twelve children. He also tells Diana he's never getting married, and bets ten thousand gold on it, despite getting married roughly only two years later. * In the present sections of chapters one through three of ''Twelve Stars of Taneth, Crimson is referred to only as "Sahir," because he gave up the identity of the Crimson Archer. When he puts on the uniform again in Chapter 4, he is once again referred to primarily as "Crimson." * Crimson is one of the two characters on the banner of ''Twelve Stars of Taneth'', the other being Shayera. They are overlooking Santaki. * In Reign of Chaos an elven seeress predicts to Crimson that "one loves will die by his hand." Crimson holds himself responsible for Ishien's and Tidon's deaths, and is directly responsible for Jasmin's demise. He also kills Heartbender himself, who he loved like a brother. Quotes * "I lied. I do that. A lot." * "Well if it's a whooping he's a wanting, he'll get it alright." * "Come on, let's head back to the main part ov' camp. We'll take the horse. He never gone and kicked me off. Except one time, but I managed to put most of my teeth back in, so even's even." * "I always have a pretty lady blow on 'em for luck, and eventually it must've stuck on. Now if only we could find one..." * "Not afraid, just don't want one. I met one or two that're alluring enough, maybe, but it'd never work out in the long run even if I wanted it. Just cause you all are happy making kissy faces at each other doesn't mean ya need to preach to us sane people" * "Well don't expect anytime soon, 'cause I'm never getting married, and that is a 100% fact, more factual than the boots I'm currently wearing." * "That's some mighty accusatoring you just did." * "Okay, yeah, I cheated, and that's exactly what I did. But ya remember the old saying everyone's mum tells'em, 'cheaters are winners' and all." * "So, is there like a secret passphrase ya Altmer use around here? I'm not too familar with the ver-nac-u-lar of elves. I'm tryin' ta blend in, ya see." * "The cap'n never did mention what defeated his men. Maybe they fled in the face of an overwhelming amount of sand. Beaches can get pretty stressful on busy days." '' * ''"I'm everyone's type. I'm fun, kind, have a good sense of humour, attractive, a people person, great with kids, manly 'cause I never cry, and have proper sense ov' fashion and hygiene. If I'm not yer type, then you're probably a terrible person." * "Well, if wanted ta keep the women ta himself he shouldn't'a hired me in the first place. This always ends up happening: they fall in love with me, I can't reciprocate it since I'm too responsible, and then I'm back where I started. No no, no sympathy. It's my curse to bear, bein' this outrageously handsome. Criminal, I tells ya." * "And I have my reasons ta scratch my bum and in public but I doubt any of ya want to see that." * "Oh come on, you guys, this stuff is great! Epic battles, team bonding, boats, walking trees, riots, assassins, good-looking people, interdimensional invaders-- ya can't beat this anywhere else, I tells ya. Quality material 'ere." * "If you let me see your breasts I'll do a waltz with Nelthar. I swear that man will be danced with like nutting ever before. Come on, Jude don't care none. Jude's so past being petty like that. Nevermind, I'm just gonna go for it boobless." * "Yeah, Diana, don't worry, I won't stab you in the back. Warriors like you and me, strictly to the face." * "Yeah, uh-huh, this is my respect face I'm showin' ya, if I respected ya anymore, I'd be holdin' up my respect finger." * It's right tempting given how long it's been since I done seen an actual, real-lifed, full-blooded, naked woman. I been beginning to have vivid imaginings. Even you're starting to look attractive. * "How'd ya even get pregnant anyway? You're, like, twelve. Did ya even know what you were doing when it happened? 'Let me see what happens if I put this thing in here. Uh-oh, that doesn't-- whoops!' And then the good'ol'miracle of life. Sounds like some'in you'd do." * "Well that was a right fun time. We can all do it again next week. I'll bring snakes, ahem, snacks." * "Not black enough." Appearances Reign of Chaos Chapter 3: Elsweyr *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr: Riverhold I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr: Dune I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr: Dune II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr: Dune III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr: Dune IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood V *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood VI *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood VII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood VIII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 3 - Elsweyr/Valenwood IX Chapter 4: Valenwood *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood X *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood XI *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood XII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales V *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales VI *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales VII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti V *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti VI *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti VII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti VIII *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti IX *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti X *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti XI Chapter 5: Summerset *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Auridon - Skywatch 1 *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Auridon - Skywatch 2 *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Auridon - Skywatch 3 *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - The Crystal Tower *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - The Crystal Tower II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - The Crystal Tower III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - The Crustal Tower IV *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - McDonagh Ball I *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - McDonagh Ball II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - McDonagh Ball III Chapter 6: Hammerfell *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell II *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell III *Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell IV Twelve Stars of Taneth * Chapter 1: Sins of the Father * Chapter 2: New Friends, Old Problems * Chapter 3: The Return of the Crimson Archer * Chapter 4: Legends of Corten Mont * Chapter 5: Tales of Taneth * Chapter 6: Gilane in the Shadows * Chapter 7: Only One Shall Remain * Chapter 8: An Echo of What Was Lost * Chapter 9: The Gathering Storm * Chapter 10: Old Friends, New Problems * Chapter 11: The Candle in the Wind * Chapter 12: The Death of the Crimson Archer * Chapter 13: A Memory of Light * Chapter 14: The Way of the Sword * Epilogue: The Once and Future King The Legend of Nirn: Daedra Wars * Legend of Nirn: Daedra Wars I Category:Characters Category:Redguards Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Archers Category:Warriors Category:Twelve Stars of Taneth Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Sword-Singers Category:Al Dins Category:Blademasters Category:Tanes Category:Crimson Archers